Wake Me Up Before You Go Go
| recorded = November 1983 | studio = | venue = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 3:50 | label = | writer = George Michael | producer = George Michael | prev_title = Club Fantastic Megamix | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = Freedom | next_year = 1984 | misc = }} }} "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" is a song by the English duo Wham!, first released as a single in the UK on 14 May 1984. It became their first UK and US number one hit. It was written and produced by George Michael. The single was certified Platinum in the US, which at the time commemorated sales of over two million copies. The music video features Michael and Ridgely wearing oversized message T-shirts (“CHOOSE LIFE”) created by Katharine Hamnett, starting a craze covered in the 2002 VH1 series I Love the 80s.Kraszewski, Jon (2017). Reality TV. Taylor & Francis. p. 127. In 2015, the song was voted by the British public as the nation's 13th favourite 1980s number one in a poll for ITV. It was also ranked number 28 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the '80s. History Michael's inspiration for the song was a scribbled note that his (Wham!) partner Andrew Ridgeley had left for his parents, intended to read "wake me up before you go" but with "up" accidentally written twice, so Ridgeley wrote "go" twice on purpose. In 1984, George Michael had this to say on the development of the song: }} The song entered the UK Singles Chart at number four – after much hype from the duo claiming they would go straight in at number one, which was a rare occurrence then – and climbed to the top spot seven days later, staying there for two weeks. The song also went to the top of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States, holding the top spot for three weeks. The UK sleeve was designed by Peter Saville, with photography by Trevor Key. Music video The music video for the song was directed by Andy Morahan. It showcases the band performing for an audience of mostly teenagers at Brixton Academy in South London. The band was wearing Katharine Hamnett t-shirt designs that said "CHOOSE LIFE". The video was listed in NME's "50 Worst Music Videos". Track listing *Note: The US 7" single (Columbia 04552) has identical track listing. It was also released as a CD single in 1999 Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications See also *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984]] References External links * *Song review from AllMusic Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:1985 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:CBS Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Andy Morahan Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Single Top 100 number-one singles Category:Songs written by George Michael Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Wham! songs Category:Songs about dancing Category:Song recordings produced by John Powell (film composer)